Computer systems have long implemented use of memory devices to store data. One reason for the widespread use of non-volatile memory such as solid-state devices in lieu of rotating disk drives is speed. For example, access to data in non-volatile solid-state memory (e.g., a stationary physical circuit device) is typically much quicker than access to data stored in a disk (e.g., a physically rotating storage medium). A downside of using non-volatile memory as opposed to using a spinning disk drive storage is cost. That is, the cost per bit to store data in memory can be considerably higher than the cost per bit to store data in a disk drive.